Great Minds Think Alike
by akurosa
Summary: Zoro and Luffy each sacrifice what is most important to themselves for the other but at the end of the day, it doesn't matter. One shot, Zoro and Luffy nakamaship.


_I got this after watching One Piece season 5's opening. Set after chapter 303, the Sky Island Arc when Going Merry is falling from the sky to the blue sea. Keep in mind that during this entire story, the Straw Hat Crew is being hurled towards the earth by gravity. MERRY CHRISTMAS!_

It was pure and simple.

They were falling.

They were falling from the sky, literally speaking. The Straw Hat pirates were plummeting through the clouds and towards the sea at a speed that could snap a giant's spine like it were a twig. And they had nothing but an overgrown octopus to depend on.

Not for the first time, Zoro realized his captain was crazy. And that Zoro himself, who so willingly followed said captain, was even crazier. They would have to talk about this when or rather if, they reached the seas in one piece(no pun intended). Yes, Zoro decided. They would have to discuss the brilliance of jumping from the clouds and the irony of relying on a _sea_ animal help them to _fly._(though that discussion would probably end up like all the others; with lots of laughing and drunken crew mates).

But truthfully, discussing would come later. Now, there was only one thing any one of them could do.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

It was to hold on for dear life.

Which was what Zoro was doing, his right hand fumbling for the ropes that were connected to the mast of Going Merry and his other trying to secure his katanas that were slipping from his hakama. He would have suceeded in both easily for his left hand was always subconsciously touching his katanas-if it hadn't been for the something that caught his eye.

The object was frozen in the air for a fraction of a second before it was hurled towards the swordsman, and then swerving sideways to an angle that Zoro knew he would have to lunge for now it if he ever hoped to catch it.

His soul screamed in panic as the familiar weight of Wado Ichimonji slipt from his side as he released his grip, but all the same, Zoro reached his left hand out to grab the flying object instead.

It was pure and simple.

They were having so much fun.

After all, Luffy's grin grew wider as he shouted a cry though it was swallowed by the winds. They were flying. True they were flying _downwards_, but that wasn't very important was it? What was important was that they were flying down from a sky island, with the help of a giant octopus. How cool was that?

But being the captain he was, Luffy, despite their being in the middle of a possibly million mile dive to the sea, scanned his ship to make sure all his crew mates were holding on just fine. And they all were, except-

"Chopp-oh good Robin-NO!"

A surprised shout escaped the rubber boy's parch lips as he instinctively reached for his straw hat that had flipped off his head. When Luffy saw Chopper lose his grip on the wooden rails and almost get whipped up into the winds and away from the ship, the raven head boy had instantly readied himself to launch a helping arm at the reindeer. Fortunately, Robin had snatched Chopper almost half a moment later but in that precious second, Luffy had let go of his hat.

"NO!"

Luffy cried again. His legs were wrapped securely around Going Merry's head but Luffy skillfully unraveled them, using the time to brace himself for a launch at his precious hat. He would have succeeded easily, for going after his hat was like second nature-if it hadn't been for the something that caught his eye.

The object was frozen in the air for a fraction of a second before it started plummeting downwards, falling with them-but in a different direction away from the ship. Luffy knew he would have to lunge for it now if he ever hoped to catch it.

His gut squirmed uncomfortably as he twisted again in the air, away from his hat that was being swept away. But all the same, Luffy pulled his right arm backwards before sending his fist flying in the air towards the other object instead.

It was pure and simple.

They were never going to try this again.

Nami, who was relatively safe clinging between her orange trees, was swearing about the insanity of it all when she saw her captain and his first mate who were losing in the fight against gravity just like the rest of them, but still looking strangely at ease.

Luffy and Zoro each had a fist full of the other's shirt, obviously clinging together against the fierce winds that pulled them in every direction. Despite the dire situation, they seemed to be laughing about something, though what was funny in this heart attack inducing plunge to home, Nami had no idea. She did however, notice something odd.

In Luffy's right hand was a white hilted katana, and in Zoro's left was a worn straw hat.


End file.
